


Halcyon

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, join the komaeda riding hinata club today, slight usage of drugs for medical purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve somehow ended up on Komaeda’s bed kissing for the tenth time in a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> woo ok yeah this is for an anon who requested komaeda writing hinata and kind of inspired by [this](http://shsldom.tumblr.com/post/79919677904) and its kind of ooc and theres probably a lot of mistakes sorry 
> 
> i hope u like it!!

Hinata walks by Komaeda to his room to make sure that he gets there safely. There’s already a few marks that are littered up and down Komaeda’s arms from where he’s banged into stuff, and probably even more on his legs and ribs. Despite Hinata’s careful gaze watching him, the bruises appear out of seemingly nowhere. ‘A side effect of the medicine and his own illness,’ Tsumiki had said. It still makes Hinata wince when he sees them, even if he should be expecting it.

Once they’re safely out into the hallway, away from the others, Hinata decides it’s time to ask something more private. Even if it was a simple question, he hadn’t heard a completely truthful answer from Komaeda yet. “How are you feeling today?”

“Ah.” Is all Komaeda says, blinking a few times, until he speaks properly. “Well, my back hurts.” He laughs.

Hinata doesn’t, shoving his hands in his pocket and straightening his posture. Togami told him that he looks ridiculous when he slouches. “Okay,” Hinata sighs. “Anything else?”

“I think my hair is falling out,” Komaeda continues. He threads long and pale fingers through his hair. They’re pretty, but Hinata can see the veins under his palm and that’s just downright scary. True enough, a few strands are pulled out just from that simple motion. They’re a pale, wispy white, the auburn from the simulation having almost completely disappeared by the time Komaeda woke up.

“That’s probably just a side effect of the medication. I have it too, sometimes.” Hinata’s hair is tied up into a ponytail, some long strands framing his face, but his hair isn’t nearly as delicate as Komaeda’s is.

“Maybe.”

Komaeda shrugs like he doesn’t believe Hinata and smiles lightly. Instead of starting what would probably end up as an argument, they walk in silence. Komaeda’s hand is placed neatly in front of him and Hinata’s head ducked. It’s obviously awkward.

In his head, he mulls over what to do. He could pass Komaeda off to Naegi, but even if they’re on speaking terms, Komaeda probably wouldn’t like that. Or, he could stay with him, which would involve sitting by his bedside, feeding him and doting on him. Both are tedious. Both will cause him headaches. Then again, he gets headaches anyways.

Seeing Komaeda’s placid – and fake – smile, the better option is practically a no-brainer.

Hinata opens the door while Komaeda waits patiently behind him, not making a noise other than his heavy breathing, formed by coughing and short breaths. There’s no locks on Komaeda’s door, or any of the other’s.

“You first,” Hinata says and steps aside. Komaeda complies and walks inside, Hinata entering after and locking the door behind him.

Despite his apathy towards his living quarters, Hinata at least decorated his room with a picture of his parents, Nanami, and his classmates. Mioda had come in and given him a bunch of fluffy pillows, noticeably missing from Komaeda’s room. His was completely bleak, with pristine white walls and sterile sheets that smelled like hand sanitizer. Sure enough, there were two bottles of it on the bedside table. The lamp was always off, even when Komaeda was inside the room.

Komaeda heads immediately for the bathroom and takes off his robe, leaving just a baggy shirt and boxers to cover his body. Hinata knows the exact number of days Komaeda’s been back in the real world (eighty-three) and the amount of pounds he’s lost instead of gained since then (thirteen). He’s aware that like everything Komaeda’s lost, it’s because of the medicine and therapy, but it sends a sickening chill down into Hinata’s stomach when he sees how thin Komaeda is.

“Will Asahina-san be coming here?” Komaeda speaks up politely. He makes his way back into the main room and sits down on the bed. It doesn’t bounce when he sits on it, still having not been broken in yet.

“No, I’ll stay.” Hinata drops his bag on the floor and takes out two pill bottles and a bowl, kept warm by box Souda had crammed it in. ‘Anything will stay warm in here,’ he had said. He was right, at least. Komaeda hated cold soup.

He takes all the items into his arms and sits down beside Komaeda, not too far but not close enough for their knees to touch. Komaeda’s legs are longer than Hinata’s even if Hinata is taller now, although they blend into the white of the floor. He unscrews the cap and uses the attached spoon to scoop some of the soup up. “Open your mouth.”

Komaeda listens and Hinata feeds him warily. He stays still aside from a few sharp movements – from what he says are chills going up his spine. Like when they walked in the hallway, they did this in silence, Komaeda looking straight at Hinata and Hinata looking straight back. Hinata’s always considered himself a relatively quiet person, but not when he’s around Komaeda. Hearing the other talk for more than a few sentences at a time has become considerably rarer.

“Is it good?” Hinata asks, mostly out of formality.

“Mhm.” Komaeda licks his lips and nods. “I appreciate you doing something as utterly banal as this for me, Hinata-kun. I would rather do it myself, but…” He holds up his lack of a hand, a bandage wrapped securely around the stub of where it used to be, before dropping it and shoving his pills into his mouth dry. “Well, I don’t have to say anything else about that.”

Hinata’s gaze flickers to Komaeda’s wrist. “You need to change the bandages. They’re two days old.”

He hears Komaeda’s breath hitch slightly before he lowers his wrist. “Ah… I’m not used to Hinata-kun saying such brilliant observations yet.” Komaeda laughs, his eyes crinkling, and both a flood of shame from his backhanded compliment and blush from how _cute_ he finds Komaeda’s laugh to be fills him.

“Whatever, don’t get used to it,” Hinata grumbles and sets the soup aside once he can tell Komaeda’s had enough.

Komaeda’s smile falters just a bit, but it’s still there even after Hinata’s finished his sentence. “Thank you, again.”

Hinata bites back a retort – ‘Stop saying thank you, it’s getting old’ – but Hinata knows that he’s being honest. Even if his memory is spotty, Hinata can at least remember the feelings of warmth and love in abundance. From what he’s discovered, Komaeda can’t do the same. “You’re welcome. I’ll be leaving now, but you can –”

“Find you if you’d like, or talk to the others. I know, Hinata-kun.”

After all the times he’s said it, he knows that Komaeda knows. The fact Komaeda never talks to anyone but him or Naegi, though, is a sign he doesn’t actually believe it. Guilt gnawing at him at the thought of Komaeda just sitting in his room until he passes out, he sighs.

“I’ll stay.” He says, for the second time that afternoon. Komaeda’s brightens slightly at that and he sits up straight.

“Really?” Komaeda asks, although Hinata knows he’s not looking for real confirmation. “That’s not necessary, I don’t think I’ll be very good company.”

“I said I’ll stay, Komaeda. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Komaeda’s lips form a thin line and he looks outside the window instead of at Hinata. It’s like he’s giving Hinata a cold shoulder, but he knows Komaeda could never really do that. He’s probably just sad. Looking for a change of topic to cheer him up, Hinata quickly speaks up. “The flowers are blooming.”

“Mm?” Komaeda intones. “They must be beautiful…”

The deep longing in his voice makes Hinata rethink his words. Suggesting something that Komaeda missed so badly was probably a bad idea, but he continues on anyways. “Yeah. I’ll see if I can bring some for you the next time I go outside.” Komaeda opens his mouth to say something and Hinata shoots out a hand and rests it on his shoulder by instinct. “Don’t say ‘thank you’. I-It’s… It’s just a gift, you’ve already said that enough today.”

Komaeda’s eyes widen when Hinata touches him and then he smiles. Komaeda’s skin is _cold_ \- unhealthily cold. He’s probably freezing. There’s a part of Hinata that’s still prudent to being too close to him, but a more empathetic part is echoing Hagakure’s words. ‘The only way you’ll recover your emotions is if you, y’know, put yourself out there, Hinata-chi! The first step to feeling happy is to be happy, right! And you’d be good to make other people happy, too.’

He shifts closer to Komaeda, his knee banging into the other boy’s and their shoulders pressing together. “Here,” he mutters, putting an arm around Komaeda’s shoulder, careful not to be too rough. Mostly because he knows how strong he is in comparison to how easily Komaeda bruises, but also because he’s still not sure how Komaeda would react to anything harsh.

“Huh…” Komaeda looks at him. “Is this a hug, Hinata-kun?”

“I’m keeping you warm.”

Komaeda shivers suddenly and presses his knees together. “Maybe it takes a few moments.”

Hinata rolls his eyes and tilts Komaeda’s chin up, their eyes meeting, with one of his fingers. “You don’t need to – to sound so sad all the time, geez.” He watches as Komaeda’s cheeks dust with red and his own probably mirror. “I forgive you.”

It’s a loaded statement, but it’s become routine for Hinata to say it a few times a week. ‘I forgive you’ and other variations that all carry the same meaning. Komaeda’s reaction is still the same, dubious and doubting whenever Hinata says anything remotely similar.

Hinata leans forward and presses their lips together briefly, not closing his eyes so he can look at how Komaeda’s immediately flutter shut and his lips purse when he sees Hinata move closer. Hinata wants to laugh. It’s cute, but Komaeda always takes this with complete and utter seriousness, and laughing would probably make him ashamed.

“Again,” Komaeda whispers. Hinata isn’t sure whether he means that Hinata should kiss him again, or if his words are signifying the fact they’ve somehow ended up on Komaeda’s bed kissing for the tenth time in a month.

So, Hinata kisses him again, this time a bit more heavily and with more enthusiasm on Komaeda’s end. His wrist lays itself on Hinata’s chest, and if his hand was still there, Hinata’s sure it would be tugging at his tie.

Hinata takes a deep, shuddering breath in spite of himself and pulls back. Komaeda’s eyes are only half-lidded, his lips already swollen. “God,” he says to himself. He never wanted to end up in this situation with Komaeda. Somehow, against his better judgment, it’s happened.

As soon as Hinata’s back hits the bed, he pulls Komaeda on top him. It’s almost too much at once, with Komaeda’s soft gasps against his lips and his body rubbing against Hinata’s thigh. They’re still awkward in some respects but Hinata is quick to catch onto what Komaeda wants. He lets the weaker boy dominate the kiss, focusing instead on moving his hand onto Komaeda’s hips, feeling the bone jutting out from beneath his skin. It makes Komaeda pull back and gasp, a trail of saliva between their lips.

“What do you want to do?” Hinata asks, voice low.

Komaeda plants his arms on either side of Hinata’s head, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. It makes Hinata feel stiff and too large to be underneath of him. “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I –” He sits up and Hinata feels the bed shift – Komaeda is ready to make a break for it. He would probably hurt himself trying to run in the hallway by himself. Hinata catches his wrist and kisses it, tugging him back forward.

“Do you feel any better?”

Tentatively, Komaeda nods.

“…Okay. We can keep going, then.”

He runs one of his hands down Komaeda’s side, still amazed at how thin and cold Komaeda’s skin seems under his palm. He lifts up Komaeda’s shirt and looks at his face, always making sure there’s still a peaceful expression on his face. With a shaky hand, he touches Komaeda’s chest, his finger pressing against each of the small scars littered there. Komaeda closes his eyes and sighs when Hinata touches his nipples, his breaths beginning to come out in small gasps.

“Ah,” Komaeda smiles warmly. “Do you like doing that…?”

Hinata coughs and grits his teeth. “Shush,” he mutters, feeling his face grow hot. He does like touching Komaeda, especially in the places he’s most sensitive. “It’s because I like knowing you’re feeling good,” he defends himself, stroking Komaeda’s waist.

“Oh,” Komaeda whispers, sounding alarmed. He props himself up on Hinata’s legs and stays there for a few moments, catching his breath before leaning back forward, their chests touching. Hinata grabs him by his jaw – gently – and kisses him deep, as far as he possibly can. Komaeda drools more than he responds, pushing himself up against Hinata and gasping for breath. It’s hot and sloppy and it makes Hinata’s body quake with how much pleasure Komaeda’s in. “Oh,” he repeats.

“Y-You should tell me if you want to stop.” Hinata says this now rather than later, before he forgets.

Komaeda slowly grinds his hips against Hinata’s crotch, his lips barely ghosting over Hinata’s neck before he kisses the corner of his lips. “Would you really stop?” Komaeda asks. “I think I’m sick.”

Hinata drops his hands from Komaeda’s waist. “W-Wait, you didn’t say that earlier!”

“It’s a good sick,” Komaeda mumbles. Hinata puts his hand over Komaeda’s forehead, recoiling shortly after. His skin’s on fire, despite how cold it had been earlier. Hinata’s about to speak up when Komaeda’s hand drops to his chest and start unbuttoning his shirt. “H-Hey –”

Komaeda doesn’t stop. “I think it’s the medicine,” he whispers, mostly to himself, but Hinata picks it up easily enough. Komaeda takes off Hinata’s shirt and laughs.

“…What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing…” Komaeda shakes his head. “You look really different.”

Rubbing the back of his head as best as he can, Hinata shrugs. “I look the same as I did yesterday.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Hinata knows what he means, but he’d rather not think about that.

The next thing he knows is Komaeda moving down the bed until his hand grabs onto Hinata’s zipper, tugging it down with ease despite his lax grasp. Hinata wants to protest, and he does, just barely, because Komaeda is _sick_. It wouldn’t hurt either of them to do anything dirty, but he doesn’t want to look back and think about how he had sex with Komaeda while he was delirious.

“You know, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda speaks as he tugs Hinata’s boxers down, his cock slipping free. “I’m not sleeping. I'm aware of what we’re doing…”

“…I know that.” A finger presses against the tip of his cock, Komaeda looking up at him while he moves his hand over Hinata’s crotch. “That doesn’t mean we should keep go—Oh, fuck –”

Komaeda sinks down onto his knees beside the bed without any thought, his tongue peeking out and running along the shaft of Hinata’s cock, then lapping at the base fervently. Komaeda fits the head barely into his mouth, pausing at Hinata’s long groan of “F—Fuck, damn it, Komaeda…!”

He takes a deep breath and then takes Hinata right down to the hilt, and Hinata can _feel_ his cock hitting the back of Komaeda’s throats. His lips stretch around his erection and drool escapes his mouth, getting on his chin and collarbone. He looks amazing, and at this point, Hinata’s significantly more reluctant to stop him. He doesn’t even get the chance to ask, because Komaeda’s fingers are pressing against his thighs and grasping on, his head bobbing up and down. His eyes squeeze shut and he sucks as hard as he can, choking eventually and pulling back before going back down a moment later.

Hinata reaches out between what he knows are pathetically loud gasps, threading his fingers through Komaeda’s hair and moaning. “K-Komaeda, Komaeda, fuck.” Practically on cue, Komaeda licks Hinata’s cock like a kitten with milk… or maybe something more filthy. He works his mouth and hand as fast as he can until Hinata’s cumming on his mouth, then on his face, until he’s weak and spent. Komaeda laps it up with his tongue and gathers the rest with his hand, licking it off his palm.

“Y-You shouldn’t have done that,” Hinata says, voice hoarse. Komaeda sucks the tiniest drop off of Hinata’s cock and then slides back onto the bed, his hair a mess. “You—you seriously need to rest now.”

Komaeda moves onto his leg, and there’s an obvious tent and wet spot in the front of his boxers pressing against him. “I’ll go to the bathroom, then,” Komaeda says. He doesn’t sound very happy, even if he has the afterglow of someone who looks incredibly pleased.

Covering his face with his arm, Hinata groans. “If you get ill or something, I’ll…”

“I can’t get any sicker.” Komaeda hums, and that doesn’t exactly make Hinata feel better. But Komaeda’s already entwining their fingers and guiding one of Hinata’s hands to his boxers, not forcing him to pull them down but still urging him on. He’s a bit frustrated – it would be easier if Komaeda just _said_ what he wanted, rather than make Hinata feel like an asshole for jerking him off.

He tugs down Komaeda’s boxers to his knees and quickly begins stroking him. Komaeda’s cock is already half-erect and warm to touch. The other boy immediately bucks his hips up and whines when Hinata touches him.

“W-Wait, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda speaks up. Hinata wants to ask ‘What now’ – What could Komaeda possibly want to say while Hinata’s hand is on his dick that he couldn’t say before? “Pass the – the lube.”

“What?” Hinata tries not to sound confused, and a bit scared, but it’s evident by how loud he speaks.

With Komaeda’s glossy, needy face staring at him, Hinata sighs and scrambles for the lube that’s sitting on Komaeda’s bedside table. It’s not for sex, but nothing they give any of the rehabilitating students are particularly harmful. Komaeda quietly pushes his hand away and unscrews the cap on the bottle, slicking some onto his fingers and then throwing the bottle onto the bed.

He’s not sure where Komaeda’s hand is going to go until he reaches around and touches his backside. All Hinata can hear is Komaeda’s gasps and the slick sound of the lube pressing against his opening, and all he can feel is Komaeda’s body sliding against his as he fingers himself. It’s undeniably hot, and with shame, he feels his own body start to heat up again. He sees Komaeda’s arm speed up and Komaeda’s voice breaks, his head falling onto Hinata’s neck.

When Komaeda pulls his fingers out from himself, his cock is hard against his stomach. Hinata’s breathing hard as Komaeda sits over him, lifting himself up so his ass is over Hinata’s cock. Through his pounding head, he realizes what Komaeda’s about to do just as he drops himself onto Hinata, slipping as much as he can into him at once. Hinata grabs Komaeda’s arm to steady him, both of them groaning at the same time with every contact they make with each other.

Komaeda is quivering, but he starts moving his hips, bouncing up and down without rhythm onto Hinata’s cock. He’s hot – and god, so tight – and the noises he makes go right down into Hinata’s abdomen to make him dizzy. He forces himself to keep his eyes open so he can look at the way Komaeda’s eyes tear up and how he drools, every few seconds his tongue coming to swipe it up. “K—Komaeda –” he moans.

Between a loud whimper and a sharp whine, Komaeda manages to gasp out “H—Hinata”, and Hinata tightens his grip on Komaeda’s arm. They carry a brutal pace that makes both of them cry out, Komaeda taking so much of his cock to the point where Hinata feels like he’s going to scream from stimulation. And Komaeda really does scream, his voice cracking almost immediately when he goes back down.

He rides every wave of pleasure that Komaeda gives him when he pushes onto his cock, leaving him breathless. Komaeda starts to slow down and his hips go lazy and languid, his hand on Hinata’s chest going lax.

“Komaeda,” Hinata grits out. Komaeda hums and looks forward, still moving but slowly. “G-Get off and lie down.”

“But I –” He protests but obeys, sliding off of Hinata with an ill-concealed whimper and then flopping onto the bed back-first. He looks visibly tired and Hinata, for the first time since they started, moves so he’s on top of him, his arms resting on the bed. “Sorry,” he says, a bit meekly.

Hinata sighs, his chest feeling annoyingly pleased in this position. He presses a small kiss against Komaeda’s lips and lifts one of his legs over his shoulder, aligning his cock with Komaeda’s entrance. “I-It was good,” Hinata groans, reluctant to thrust inside. “You’re… r-really good.”

He feels like a complete and utter sap when Komaeda smiles at him, both of his arms looping around Hinata’s neck and then tugging him forward somewhat. With an ease he didn’t have before, he pushes inside, past the tightest ring of muscle until he couldn’t go further even if he tried. He breathes heavily and Komaeda runs his fingers across Komaeda’s neck and shoulders, gasping.

Once Komaeda closes his eyes, Hinata begins thrusting again, working his hips in a louder, quicker frenzy, even more restless than Komaeda’s. Komaeda throws his head back against the sheets and cries, each slap of Hinata’s cock against his ass sending him gasping. 

Hinata’s probably going to leave small, finger-shaped marks on Komaeda’s hips by next morning. Hinata fucks Komaeda at just the right pace, just the right angle, making Komaeda shake and moan. Their moans mix together until he’s sure Koizumi can hear them across the room – but he feels so good, delirious from pleasure, that he can’t bring himself to care, seethed deep inside the most beautiful boy he’s ever met.

Hinata loses himself somewhere in his bliss, between Komaeda’s noises against his ear and the feeling of being inside him. He shoves his hand down between Komaeda’s legs and strokes him, knowing he’s close. He’s practically soaring with pleasure, barely able to hold on when he feels Komaeda tighten down and his grip on Hinata’s shoulders grow harder.

There’s a sudden burst that goes through Hinata’s body before it slowly ebbs away, leaving him tired and sweaty. He hastily pulls out and leans in for a messy kiss, both of them completely spent.

Hinata holds onto Komaeda’s hand and entwines their fingers, collapsing on the bed beside him. Komaeda sighs and rolls so he’s right up against Hinata’s chest, his hair matted against his forehead. “S-So, uh,” Hinata starts. “T-That was – Komaeda?”

Komaeda’s already asleep, tucked underneath Hinata’s arm. He should’ve figured, considering Komaeda’s horrible stamina. They’ll talk about it tomorrow, maybe. Or they’ll make excuses, like the past ten times.

He’s too tired to think about this.

Pressing a kiss against the crown of Komaeda’s head, he falls asleep as well.

(Later, a very exasperated Hagakure finds them, congratulating them on the sex and then asking them not to do it directly in front of the room cameras ever again.)


End file.
